


Hipsterifica

by SatyrSyd37



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, HP: EWE, Hipsters, M/M, hipster!Draco, hipster!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatyrSyd37/pseuds/SatyrSyd37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is surprised by Draco's choice of clothing for a trip to Muggle London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hipsterifica

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little drabble - I was inspired by someone who looked JUST LIKE DRACO MALFOY and he was dressed very hipster...thus I needed to write a hipster!Draco fic because of REASONS. Characters belong to J.K.Rowling, etc., etc. Sorry for any mistakes it's unbetaed so...
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on [my tumblr](http://satyrsyd37.tumblr.com/)

“Er, Draco? What…what are you wearing?” Harry asked.

 

Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Clothes, Potter. What _else_ would I be wearing?”

 

“Uh….” Harry couldn’t really formulate a reply. He was too engrossed by Draco’s outfit. It entirely different from his usual black robes that engulfed his lithe figure. He wore a thin, tight, striped t-shirt under a large, chunky green sweater that was rolled up to his elbows, revealing a delicious patch of pale skin. A thin scarf was wrapped around his neck, bringing attention to the sharp collarbones underneath. What really got to Harry, though, were the pants – skintight black skinny jeans, which outlined Draco’s perfect form. The look was topped off with stark white converse and a fedora.

 

“Like the look, Potter?” Harry knew that Draco was teasing; that was the only time he called him Potter.

 

“Er…yeah. You – you know we’re going to Muggle London, right?” Harry struggled form words, as Draco had turned to pick up something on the table and those jeans did _seriously_ good things for his ass.

 

“Obviously,” Draco said, fiddling with his hat and finally electing to take it off.

 

“…is there a problem with this?” Draco asked innocently, gesturing to his outfit.

 

“No! No, not at all. I’ve just…never seen anyone dress like…that…before.” Harry started. He glanced down at his own drab outfit – just a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a plain, long sleeved red shirt. He didn’t know much about Muggle fashion, but it seemed to him like Draco looked much more fashionable than him.

 

Draco cleared his throat and Harry looked up. The blonde was smirking.

 

“It was a spell,” he stated.

 

“A spell?” Harry noticed that Draco’s hair was different, too. It was still full on top, but shaved up the sides. Harry didn’t think he would ever have found that attractive. But here was Draco, with his stupid hair, and there was the bulge in Harry’s pants.

 

“The outfit. I transfigured it. With a spell.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“If you like, I can do the same for you.”

 

“I think you just want to see me in skin tight jeans.”

 

Draco smirked, “I wouldn’t mind it.”

 

Harry smirked back. “Alright then, do me.” He held out his arms and spread his feet.

 

Draco laughed. “We’re leaving in ten minutes, Potter, I don’t think we have time for that.”

 

Draco pulled out his wand from his back pocket and pointed it at Harry. With a counter-clockwise roll to his wrist he said, “ _Hipsterifica_.”

 

Harry’s skin started tingling and he watched as his drab outfit transformed. His jeans turned bright red and – sure enough – tightened significantly. His sneakers grew flat and turned to canvas and were those…TOMS on his feet?! His red shirt molted black and he could see the upside-down letters of The _Weird Sisters_ _World Tour 2004_ spread across his chest. Another tingle in his shoulders and black and white flannel swept down his frame, finally ending rolled up halfway up his forearms. Several stringy bracelets appeared on his wrists, and Harry noticed his glasses change shape. He pulled them off his face as a black beanie materialized in his hair and saw that they were large and square.

 

A squeak from Draco got Harry’s attention. He looked just as uncomfortably aroused as Harry had just before.  He supposed he must’ve looked good, so he sauntered over to Draco (a trick he had learned from the man himself) and tugged him by the scarf around his neck.

 

Draco stumbled forward, just inches from Harry’s face. “Still think we don’t have enough time?” Harry whispered seductively.

 

Draco grinned placed his hand delicately on Harry’s chin. “I don’t think your friends will be too devastated if we’re late. Besides, these jeans are much too tight, don’t you agree?”


End file.
